Saying Goodbye to Yesterday
by OliviaPaige
Summary: What happens when Olivia begins to feel that her nine year marriage to Brian is unraveling right in front of her? Can they save what they have before it's too late? Will they let their relationship go? Rated M for future chapters.


AU: Olivia and Brian have been married for nine years. They have two children together. Trevor Langan and Alex Cabot have been married for seven years and also have two children. Brian is no longer a member of NYPD. He works for Alex Cabot's law firm as a private investigator. Everything else is basically the same. Elliot is still gone and not returning.

Chapter One

Olivia and Brian Cassidy's Residence

"Brian, hurry up. We're going to be late," Olivia called up the stairs to her husband. "I told Alex we would be there at seven!"

"Mommy! Bubby took my dolly!" Olivia and Brian's three year old daughter, Sofia, whined while running up to her mother.

Olivia scooped the petite brunette girl into her arms, coddling her as she walked into the living room where her son sat with the doll.

"Noah, did you take your sister's doll?" Olivia questioned the six year old, brown headed, brown eyed boy sitting in front of her.

"Mommy," Noah began his usual rebuttal just as Olivia cut him off.

"Noah. Answer the question," she scolded with a tone similar to the one she used when questioning a perp.

"Daddy!" Sofia screamed as she reached for Brian as he entered the living room.

"Come here, ladybug," Brian said taking Sofia from Olivia's hold as she continued prodding their son for information about his sister's doll. "Liv, let's continue this later, huh? I've already made us late enough."

"Noah, get your jacket on please," Olivia asked before picking Sofia's jacked up off of the couch and placing it on her while Brian continued to hold her.

Alex and Trevor Langan's Residence

"Hey everyone," Olivia said as she entered the living room of Alex and Trevor's Soho penthouse. "Sorry we're late."

"I got stuck at the office," Brian said as he helped Sofia take her jacket off.

"No problem. Alex just got home herself," Trevor said as he took their jackets to place in a spare room.

"Maddie!" Sofia yelled as one of Alex and Trevor's four year old twins entered the living room.

Just as quickly as she entered, Maddie disappeared down a hallway with Sofia as Noah sat on the couch starting up his Nintendo DS.

"Noah," Trevor said sitting beside him, "Liam is in the den playing on his Playstation if you'd like to go join him."

"No thank you, Mr. Langan," Noah replied before returning his attention to his game.

Trevor looked up at Olivia as she shrugged at her son's response.

"I'm going to see if Alex needs any help," Brian said as he excused himself from the room.

"I'll come, too," Olivia offered.

"No, stay in here and entertain Trevor and Noah," Brian said winking at his wife before walking into the hallway that led to the kitchen.

A small smile spread across her face as she returned Brian's stare before looking over at Trevor still sitting next to Noah. He sent a friendly smile her way in return.

In the kitchen, Alex was chopping up red onions to finish off the salad as Brian entered. He noticed that she didn't hear his arrival and he quietly walked over to her. As soon as he was behind her, he gently leaned down and kissed the skin exposed on her neck due to her ponytail.

"Brian! Be careful," Alex said, quickly turning around to face him. She was pinned between him and the cabinets, unable to move away. "They're in the next room," she whispered this time.

"Noah is entertaining them," he said before he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Baby, we can't do this. Not here, not now," Alex pleaded with him as she turned back around to continue cutting the onion.

"But I need you," Brian whined into her ear.

"Mommy!" Maddie yelled running down the hall just before entering the kitchen, causing Brian to jump away from Alex. "I'm hungry!"

"Maddie, sweetheart. Supper is almost ready. Go get your brother and Sofia," Alex instructed of her daughter before she disappeared down the hall again. "See!" she said to Brian.

"Fine," Brian responded as he picked a cucumber slice out of the salad bowl and took a bite out of it. "You owe me tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," Alex said as she seductively smiled in his direction just before Maddie, Liam and Sofia entered the kitchen.

NYPD 16th Precinct - The Next Day

"Brian, we've had this planned since last week," Olivia said into her phone as she sat at her desk in the Special Victims Unit squadroom.

"Liv, I can't help it. I'm sorry," she heard Brian say from the other end of the line. "Alex scheduled a meeting with one of our best clients. I can't skip this."

"I know, I know. I'm just upset. I was really looking forward to eating lunch with you today," Olivia said as she doodled on the top corner of her paperwork sprawled out on top of her desk.

"I'll make it up to you, baby. I promise," she heard him say.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight. Love you," Olivia said to her husband as she continued to draw circles on the piece of paper.

"Love you, too," he said before hanging the phone up.

Olivia sat there staring at the paper, not comprehending a word on it, allowing her mind to wonder about the words her husband had just said to her.

_"Does he really love you?"_ she thought to herself.

_"Of course he does. He's married to you. You have two wonderful children together,"_ she mumbled quietly as she fidgeted with the papers in front of her.

_"Who else does he love?"_ she allowed the thought to briefly enter her mind before pushing it away again.

"Liv," she heard someone say. "Liv!"

"Oh, sorry," she said as she snapped back into reality.

"You okay?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Olivia said forcing a smile to her partner.

"You sure?" he said referring to the phone call she had just ended.

"Yeah. Brian had a last minute meeting come up. He can't make our lunch date," she told Nick as she cleared the calendar alert that popped up on her iPhone. "Sushi," she said holding her phone up to him.

"The new sushi place on 78th?" Nick questioned as he glanced at the alert displayed on her phone.

"Yeah, I called to make reservations last week. They had a cancellation for today so I took it. Guess I need to call and cancel now," Olivia said as she searched for the restaurant's phone number.

"You know, Liv," Nick started. "If you still want to go, I'd be glad to go with you."

"Really?" she asked as her eyes lit up.

"Of course," he smiled. "Plus, I really love sushi."

Shoji's Sushi Grill

"Nick, I really appreciate you coming here with me," Olivia said as she ate a piece of her Lobster Roll.

"It's no problem, Liv," Nick said smiling at his partner sitting across the small table from him. "I enjoy spending time with you outside of work."

"Yeah, it's nice," she answered after swallowing her bite of sushi.

"I don't want to pry, Liv. But what's going on?" he asked, staring intently at her.

"What do you mean, Nick?" she questioned back although she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Something's off. What's bothering you?" Nick continued prodding.

"Nothing's bothering me," Olivia lied to him.

"I wouldn't be a good partner if I couldn't tell when something is wrong with you," Nick said reaching across the table to grab her hand. "You can tell me. It's okay."

"Nick," she said pulling her hand from his. "I'm scared that Brian is having an affair."

"With who?" he asked not surprised by her statement.

"I don't know," Olivia said as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "Or maybe I do know but don't want to admit it."

"Liv," Nick started trying to find words to console her.

"It's okay, Nick. I'm fine," she said wiping her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." She forced a smile in his direction and continued to take another bite of her sushi roll.

"I'm here whenever you do want to talk, Liv," Nick said smiling before taking a sip of his water.

Olivia and Brian Cassidy's Residence

"What do you mean you have to go to St. Louis in the morning?" Olivia repeated Brian's statement back to him.

"Liv, Alex and I have to go to St. Louis to meet with Mr. Madigan. He's one of our top clients. I can't just say no," Brian said retrieving his luggage from the back of his closet.

"Brian, you never can just say no," Olivia said as she sat on the bed watching her husband preparing for his impending trip.

"Baby, you knew when we agreed to this job that traveling was a part of it," he said pausing from his packing to kiss Olivia quickly on the forehead.

"I know, Bri. But at first it was a trip once or twice a month. Now, it's once or twice a week," she said as Brian's phone dinged from inside his pocket. "Who is that?"

"It's Alex. Our flight leaves at 6:25 in the morning," he read before replacing the phone into his pocket. "Liv, if you want me to quit, just say so."

"No, no. You can't quit but isn't there anyone else who could... maybe just go on a few trips in your place sometime?" Olivia asked as his phone dinged again.

"Hotel confirmation," Brian answered her unspoken question with a smile as he read the message.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked taking in the number of shirts and pants her husband was placing into his carry on.

"Could be up to a week depending on Mr. Madigan's itinerary," he answered zipping up the piece of luggage.

"A week? Bri, Sofia's first dance recital is on Wednesday," Olivia said with a voice full of disappointment.

"We can Facetime," Brian said trying not to notice the hurt spilled across Olivia's face as he climbed into bed beside her. "I love you, Liv," he said leaning over and quickly kissing her on the lips.

"I've missed you, Bri," she said as she began kissing him passionately.

"Liv, babe," Brian said pulling away from her. "Not tonight. I've got an early flight, remember," he finished as he rolled onto his side facing the edge of the king sized bed. "Good night."

"Night," Olivia said attempting to hide her pain and hurt from her husband. She silently rolled onto her side and slowly slipped into a light sleep.


End file.
